mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of authors
This is a list of authors who have written fan-fictions for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: *Aceon **Works on the wiki: The Best Nightmare Ever, Full Moon Rising *Aegis Shield **Other works: Luna's Story Trilogy *Andrew Joshua Talon **Works on the wiki: Progress *AugieDoggie **Works on the wiki: Half the Day is Night *AuroraDawn **Works on the wiki: Mythbuckers, Rainbow Factory *Autumn Wind **Works on the wiki: Shimmer *C. Theron Vulpin **Works on the wiki: Order-naries, Secret of the Pegasi, Of Two Minds, Aitran **Other works: Stitch & Shy, Apple Stitch *CanvasWolfDoll **Works on the wiki: Sepia Tock **Other works: Pony Vignettes, The Wingless Pegasus *CardsLafter **Works on the wiki: Through the Eyes of Another Pony *Cereal Velocity **Works on the wiki: Accolade, Having a Ball *cherrycustard **Works on the wiki: Lost Symphonies *CLADIVS CEASER **Works on the wiki: Ditzy Doo's Dismally Derpy Day *Cold in Gardez **Works on the wiki: The Contest *Corey C. Williams **Works on the wiki: The Vinyl Scratch Tapes *DMSwordsmaster **Works on the wiki: Rise of Dark Matter *Fred M Sloniker **Works on the wiki: The Monster Mash **Other works: The Pantheon of Harmony *Geldon **Works on the wiki: The Centerpiece Of My Collection, Collection Of My Centerpiece *George Pollock, Jr. **Also known as: George P **Works on the wiki: Tales *Jetfire **Works on the wiki: It's A Dangerous Business, Going Out Your Door *Joshweiser22 **Works on the wiki: Electro Spark *KamFiction **Works on the wiki: Spellbound, Bumblesweet *Kkat **Works on the wiki: Fallout: Equestria *Laurence Brown **Works on the wiki: Moonbeam *Miyajima **Works on the wiki: Binky Pie ** Other works: The Pony of the Opera, Pony Shorts, Fluerdeliser *Nathan Traveler **Works on this wiki: Omnius' Travels: Equestria **Other works: Looney Ponies: Friendship is Looney *NetherLips **Works on this wiki: spike is sad and kills himself *no space **Works on the wiki: Get Along Home *Patchwork Poltergeist **Works on the wiki: Somewhere Only We Know *Pegasus Rescue Brigade **Works on the wiki: Shipping and Handling *Pen Stroke **Works on the wiki: Better Living Through Science and Ponies, Haunting Nightmare, Past Sins **Other works: A Drop of Moonshine, Creeping Darkness, Changing Octaves **Frequently collaborates with Batty Gloom for editing assistance. *PK **Works on the wiki: Antipodes *PnFforever **Also known as: PnFforever11 **Works on the wiki: Sweetie Belle meets Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot *Polecat **Works on the wiki: A New Breed *ThePonyWithNoName **Works on the wiki: Hooves of Fury, An Out Of Pony Experience *ProBrono **Works on the wiki: The Sock Swap, Double Rainbow *RadaVonVon **Works on the wiki: Social Standards *ROBCakeran53 **Works on the wiki: My Little Dashie *Roy G. Biv **Works on the wiki: Dinky Doo trilogy *Saddlesoap Opera **Works on the wiki: Surprise, Surprise *Sergeant Sprinkles **Works on the wiki: Cupcakes *short skirts and explosions **Works on the wiki: The End of Ponies, Background Pony *SlyWit **Works on the wiki: Paradise *Squeak **Works on the wiki: Number 12 *Theevina **Works on the wiki: The Wild Goose Chase *Thunderhawk **Also known as: thunderhawk7865, thunderhawk6894 **Works on the wiki: The 7th Element *Toraka **Works on the wiki: Splitting aMid the Night *Unahim **Works on the wiki: Cheerilee's Garden *Vanner **Works on the wiki: Happily Ever After *WarrenHutch **Works on the wiki: Screwball trilogy Category:Lists Category:Fandom